


Come quando ti dico che (un bicchiere di Crossbow)

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Awkward awkward<em>, Giulio l'ha imparata da Fabio e non l'ha dimenticata mai più, quella parola, non andrà mai via.</em>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come quando ti dico che (un bicchiere di Crossbow)

**Author's Note:**

> P0rn Fest #8: "Alberto Paloschi/Giulio Donati, first time".  
> COW-T #5: "Qualcosa di prestato". (Ciao Marti&Ila.)

I baci tra loro sono sempre stati così, come un cocktail: due parti di una sensazione bellissima, che li rende leggeri, leggeri e incoscienti, come l'elio respirato dai palloncini ma senza rendersi troppo ridicoli; tre parti di rum e cola, o di liquore al cioccolato, qualcosa di è dolce e forte e ti fa venire voglia di buttarne giù ancora un altro bicchiere; una parte di ghiaccio tritato, che lascia quel retrogusto _awkward_ , perché sentire la barba che punge le guance, o le mani grandi che tirano via i bottoni della camicia, o quella ricerca spasmodica di schiacciare il proprio bacino contro quello dell'altro, _awkward awkward_ , Giulio l'ha imparata da Fabio e non l'ha dimenticata mai più, quella parola, non andrà mai via. Fettina di arancia candita, _anyone_? È così gay. Ci starebbe bene.

"Non è che siamo gay, tecnicamente," gli fa notare Alberto, e Giulio lo guarda offeso - ne ha ben donde, dopotutto, provare a dare delle giustificazioni quando il tuo migliore amico nonché _socio_ sta provando a farti un pompino secondo le istruzioni di fonte autorevole (Silvana Natalia Vernizzi, "attrice, cantante e showgirl" proveniente del variegato parterre tipo-Hollywood). "Non sono andato a farmelo succhiare da altri."

Giulio lo lascia andare con uno schiocco umido e vergognosamente sonoro, rifiata un istante - "mi fa male la bocca, Cristo santo, mamma poteva anche farti di una misura standard" - e, fingendo estrema concentrazione e una successiva illuminazione, ribatte, "hai baciato Fabio con la lingua".

"Gioco della bottiglia. Nessuno chiede conto di che succede durante cose del genere, è come se mi lamentassi di qualcuno che mi tocca il sedere giocando a _Twister_." Giulio fa scorrere la mano intorno all'erezione di Alberto per tutta risposta, ottenendo che l'ultima vocale si trascini in un _mmmfhghhfmgh_ compiaciuto. "Non che qualcuno giochi ancora a _Twister_."

"Dovremmo farlo. Non vedo l'ora di mettere _mano destra sul rosso_. E a proposito di culo, hai palpato quello di Luca."

"Calde o Brown?" risponde con finta innocenza Alberto, ottenendo solo di farsi schiaffeggiare la coscia e trascinare per terra.

"Lo vedi!"

"Cristo, se mi resta la botta ti uccido," minaccia, esplorandosi le parti del corpo visibili con preoccupazione. "Mi stavi facendo un pompino, non un processo. Che ti cambia se siamo gay? Io non ho voglia di _fare cose_ con gli altri.

" _Fare cose_ è un po' vago. Se vuoi posso farti l'elenco delle cose che vorrei farti io."

"Tipo?"

"Albe." Lo guarda negli occhi, e diventa improvvisamente tutto troppo serio per loro due, nudi e seduti l'uno sull'altro sulla moquette probabilmente neanche troppo zozzissima di un albergo di Petaqualcosa. Diventa tutto molto caldo e confuso e liquido, come un cocktail senza più ghiaccio. Alberto ha la gola secca, Giulio la faccia rossa e sudata. "Forse è meglio se..." riprende a dire Giulio, un po' più imbarazzato di prima, ma accarezzando dolcemente la sua erezione.

"Forse." Alberto sorride un po' forzatamente, le mani strette in quelle di Giulio. "Magari dopo ci provo io."

Giulio ride, ed è molto _awkward_ sentirgli fare quella risata soffocata del cazzo.


End file.
